Reflejo
by xilema95
Summary: Traducción: Grell se mira en un espejo. Clasificado por los temas, advertencias dentro. One-shot.


**Escribí esto hace tiempo. Las personas parecieron amarlo en DeviantArt, así que lo traje aquí, es sólo un one-shot. **

**Advertencias: Angustia, problemas de sexualidad, un poco de daño auto infligido, matices yaoi, tema deprimente, entre otras cosas. **

**Vamos gente. Es **_**Grell**_**. Eso ya es un peligro en sí. **

**Disfrútenlo. **

**::*::*:*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

Los ojos verdes se abrieron ampliamente; Grell Sutcliff miró fijamente en el espejo de su vanidad.

Recientemente, Grell había tenido un pequeño cambio en su conducta usual. Era mucho más tranquilo con todos a su alrededor. No chillaba y adulaba los objetos de su infinito cariño. Se controlaba para mantener una pequeña distancia entre él y cualquier otro hombre atractivo, en lugar de brincar sobre ellos o aferrárseles por largo tiempo. Incluso con eso, aún sonreía mucho y mostraba señales de psicosis mientras lo hacía.

Pero ni qué decir, Grell no había sido realmente afectado en forma física desde el cambio en su auto-control.

Cogió un cepillo y pasó lentamente sus cerdas a través de su cabello largo y suelto. Junto con el leve y perceptible cambio en su actitud, Grell tuvo un invisible cambio mental. El shinigami femenino finalmente había llegado a la realidad. Sebastian se había ido hacía unos cuantos meses, llevándose al demonio-mocoso a lugares desconocidos. Había intentado seguir a su adorado demonio, pero repentinamente se detuvo y regresó a Londres para reanudar su trabajo.

Su cese inmediato había sido la primera de muchas realizaciones que había tenido respecto a sus sentimientos; Sebastian nunca, en lo más mínimo, de ningún modo o forma respondió a sus muestras de cariño. Ahora, Grell se había dado cuenta de eso antes, un poco, pero siempre apartaba esos pensamientos de su mente retorcida, rehusándose a creer que su Sebastian realmente lo odiara. Aunque ahora eso es lo que verdaderamente pensaba, y sabía que en algún lado, el demonio estaba agradecido por ello. Grell había sido una molestia.

Sonriendo, dejó el peine y jugó con su cabello pelirrojo un poco, golpeándolo hacia arriba, hacia abajo, y después intentando rizarlo. Era sábado, y el querido William no lo había hecho trabajar horas extra desde ayer. Grell había estado haciendo un buen progreso como shinigami en el trabajo. Su papeleo era a tiempo, y su edición era impecable. Había segado una gran cantidad de almas sin protestar, pero su extravagante y molesta conducta se mantenía alrededor de William cuando recogía sus archivos durante la semana.

Y sabía que William no estaba orgulloso, sino que estaba esperando desilusionarse una vez más.

Grell se inclinó en el espejo, su cabello cayendo ligeramente alrededor de sus hombros, al tiempo que tomó un pequeño tubo de pintura carmesí para sus labios, untándoselos placenteramente. Frunciéndolos al ver el efecto, pensó el por qué había sido tan castigado. Desde que era un niño pequeño, había deseado ser una mujer. Quería pechos –no le importaba el tamaño–. Quería un tipo diferente de órgano sexual allí abajo. Quería tener la oportunidad de dar a luz. Oh, cómo deseaba saber cómo se sentía el dar vida a otro ser. Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo; su pecho plano, cubierto por una toalla roja, los muslos mostrándose ligeramente. Suspiró.

Tomando el cepillo de nuevo, Grell repitió sus acciones anteriores, cambiando el estilo de su cabello una y otra vez.

¿Por qué no podía ser una mujer? ¿Por qué no podía encontrar a un buen hombre que lo amara? ¡Grell podía y quería amar con todo su frágil corazón! ¿Cómo ninguno de los hombres que veía a diario observaban lo que él veía en el espejo? Él era hermoso. Cabello largo, granate. Labios perfectos y una afilada sonrisa. Un pequeño rubor bajo sus largas pestañas –a las cuales aplicó rímel después de notar lo sencillas que se veían en el momento–. Grell era un hombre lindo, y sería aún más lindo si fuera una mujer. ¿Entonces por qué ningún príncipe en el mundo iba a salvarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo debía esperar, conteniendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, hasta que el hombre perfecto apareciera en el umbral de su puerta? Grell estaba cansado de esperar.

El shinigami dejó el rímel y sacudió su cabeza un poco, parpadeando rápidamente. Hacía frío, lo cual hizo su adorable sonrojo más profundo. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no podían Sebastian o William –demonios, incluso el Undertaker o ese niño Ronald– estar allí para ver su hermosa vulnerabilidad?

¿Por qué su príncipe estaba reteniéndose a darle su "y vivieron felices para siempre"? Grell se aferraba a su vanidad, observando sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Podía ver todo en ellos, hasta la falsa sonrisa rojiza en su cara.

Todo su dolor y sufrimiento, todo su amor no correspondido, cada gota de dolor que se resguardaría para sí mismo en toda su vida como un shinigami, era visible en ellos. Grell estaba molesto. Las lágrimas que se avecinaban no eran teatrales –lo sabía porque nadie estaba ahí para ver, así que ese no era el punto–. Parpadeó una y otra vez, sonriendo a su reflejo y repitiéndose a sí mismo lo lindo que se veía en rojo. Mentía constantemente sobre lo que William sentía por él muy en el fondo; que sabía que era irresistible para el enterrador y el nuevo shinigami. La única razón por la que nadie iba a visitarlo los fines de semana, o lo llamaban para saber qué le pasaba cuando fingía estar enfermo, es porque eran demasiado tímidos, y les preocupaba decir algo equivocado, a la hermosa princesa carmesí. Porque muy en el fondo, cada uno de los hombres a los que Grell manifestaba afecto obsesivo también lo amaban; sólo estaban demasiado asustados para demostrarlo.

Grell retrocedió un poco, alejándose del espejo, y sonriendo un poco más ampliamente, un poco más demente. Cerró sus ojos delicadamente y rió suavemente para sí mismo y la casa vacía a su alrededor. Se convenció a sí mismo que su naturaleza cariñosa tendría su recompensa al final y encontraría a su príncipe encantador. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cuál era el punto, cuando en el fondo sabe que nadie nota cuando él camina por el pasillo frunciendo el ceño, en lugar de ir brincando con una sonrisa de Cheshire? ¿Por qué debería continuar tratando de mantener su abatido y roto corazón junto, cuando en verdad a nadie le importaba si era pisoteado?

Una vez que has sido rechazado tantas veces como Grell lo fue en su vida, uno aprende a aceptarse a sí mismo, ya que nadie más lo haría. La necesidad de retener las lágrimas lo abandonó, y al mirarse a sí mismo, se sintió paralizado. Sus padres nunca lo quisieron; de hecho, muy apenas sabía de ellos y había olvidado sus nombres desde hace tiempo. Tuvo unos cuantos amigos –los cuales lo abandonaron cuando descubrieron que no era una mujer, sino un extraño chico actuando como una chica–. Obviamente, no a muchos hombres les gustaba su compañía, considerando que fue aniquilado por una banda de chicos guapos que, antes de golpearlo hasta la muerte, disfrutaron divertirse en grande con la sexualidad de Grell. No podía recordar el nombre o la cara del shinigami que lo trajo de vuelta a la vida –en el sentido más amplio de la palabra– pero estaba seguro de que ese shinigami no querría verlo de nuevo. William, quien se había vuelto su superior en el trabajo, estaba completamente disgustado con él después de verlo constantemente con un asqueroso demonio. Incluso los demonios humildes como Sebastian y el mocoso odiaban su extravagante presencia. Undertaker nunca lo llamaba o iba a visitarlo, pero amaba secretamente tomar trabajos de cegamientos que estuvieran cerca de la tienda del sepulturero. Por lo menos él lo aguantaba con una cara feliz. Y Ronald sólo era un niño, aunque se sentía un poco contento cada vez que el joven se refería a él como su sempai, por lo que había estado molestándolo, y casi se sentía como un modelo a seguir. En resumen, Grell pudo pensar en dos personas que no huían de él.

Eso hizo que sonriera de verdad, sabiendo que no era odiado por el mundo entero.

Acomodó la mayor parte de su cabello hacia atrás, dejando sólo unos cuantos rizos carmesí colgando cerca de su cuerpo y pecho. Las pequeñas calaveras y cuentas suspendidas en la cadena de sus anteojos se agitaban con cada pequeño movimiento. Estaba oscuro, excepto por unas cuantas velas que iluminaban su envanecimiento, y pensó que las sombras lo hacían ver más lindo. Se preguntó si alguien en este pequeño mundo lo aceptaría. Sonrió tiernamente. Entonces sintió el malestar abandonarlo inmediatamente cuando notó líneas negras arruinando su perfecto maquillaje.

Se sujetó con fuerza de su silla al tiempo que el rímel se corrió con rapidez.

Él no era lindo. Era horrible, feo, un desastre monstruoso. Un marginado confundido sobre su sexualidad. Era un perdedor, sin ningún amigo verdadero en el mundo y sin nadie a quien amar. Vivía atemorizado de mostrar cómo se sentía en realidad y se ponía a sí mismo en un espectáculo donde nadie pudiera juzgarlo, pero en lugar de eso resultaba ser un acto barato. Su respiración se transformó en pequeños jadeos, ya que sus pulmones no podían alcanzar sus pensamientos, y no estaba pensando en que realmente no necesitaba respirar. Grell cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo con fuerza. Cuando se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, escuchó el sonido resonando por las paredes de la casa solitaria. Se sentó y volvió a reír, las lágrimas corriendo por su cara, sus ojos verdes desenfocados a causa del sollozo.

Se puso de pie, dejando caer el taburete y lanzó el cepillo rojo hacia el espejo, viendo cómo los fragmentos de vidrio salieron en todas direcciones. Miró fijamente el espejo destrozado, encontrando una pobre conexión con su denigrado corazón. Grell volvió a poner la toalla contra su pecho e ignoró el dolor proveniente de las cortadas recién hechas en sus brazos; unos cuantos trozos aún se encontraban incrustados en su suave carne. Mostró una sonrisa de tiburón. Se veía tan maravilloso en rojo. Se quedó allí, admirando la forma en que la luz acentuaba la sangre que salía de un corte particularmente grande en su cuello.

Sí, Grell se quedó allí toda la noche, mirando su reflejo roto en el espejo.

No le gustaba lo que veía.

…

**Los reviews son muy apreciados. **

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**Notas de la traductora: **_¡Al fin terminé con este proyecto! Se lo pedí a terribleramen el año pasado, y apenas lo voy subiendo XD Si desean ver el fanfic original, aquí les dejo el link: _http: / / www. fanfiction. Net /s / 7070194 / 1 / Reflection (sólo quiten los espacios :3)

_¿Les gustó? Yo en lo personal amé este fic. Es de los pocos donde plasman el mar de emociones que Grell puede guardar en su cabeza al tener esa clase de naturaleza "compleja", dejando a un lado esa personalidad que muchos se han empeñado en ponerle de "loca" ¬¬ *ok, lo es un poco, pero…* Creo que Grell puede darnos mucho más, no sólo esa faceta cómica, y este fic es la prueba de ello. La parte final me puso algo sentimental, y casi que me lo quería estrujar pa´consolarlo x3 ¡Yo si lo quiero así como es! TTwTT_

_En fin, espero hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo, agradeceré sus críticas constructivas para mejorar mis traducciones =) ¡Byebye!˜ _


End file.
